hakuouki_eraba_retafandomcom-20200215-history
Chizuru Yukimura
Chizuru is the eldest daughter of Inessa and Koudou Yukimura and older sister to Melanie Yukimura. She works at the Legacy Good Samaritan Medical Center as a registered nurse and she is also a Chosen, a female with supernatural powers who must keep the balance between humanity and the supernatural world. She often helps the police with their cases as the supernatural world often mixes with them, and has a complicated relationship with one of the homicide detectives named Hijikata Toshizo. History She was born to Inessa and Koudou Yukimura on May 9th, 1986 in Tokyo General Hospital. At the age of eight, shortly after her sister Melanie was born, her father took off, though her mother told her it was simply because her father and her mother had a argument, it was actually due to her mother's status as a Chosen. As a result, Chizuru grew up with a hatred towards her father and ended up having to become a mother at eight to her younger sister due to her mom either working or going out to hunt Tvars (though the two girls were unaware of that part and simply believed she was going out with friends). She graduated at the top of her class and went off to college to earn her degree in nursing. When she was twenty-four, a month after she graduated with her degree, her mother died in an apparent house-fire at their home in Tokyo, though Chizuru still suspects it was murder. She moved to Portland, living in her mother's second house there, and asked her sister to come with her, however Melanie chose to stay with a friend in order to finish high school. Personality Chizuru is a very kind-hearted and gentle woman with a love for helping and healing people. She chooses not to kill Tvars unless they have commited crimes. and is very caring towards the majority of them, a trait she shares with her mother according to Mark and Alina. However, she can also be serious and strict at times, especially regarding her younger sister and her carefree and rebellious nature, and can be very maternal and nurturing. She also has a tendecy to hide her injuries and illnesses in order to not make the people she cares for worry. She is also very witty and intelligent, she possesses a lot of knowledge regarding medicine. She also is very friendly, and gets along with people easily, especially children and teens and tends to get victims to open themselves up to her, a trait she also shares with her mother. Abilities *'Superhuman Perception:' As a Chosen, Chizuru possesses the ability to see the true forms of Tvars and can sense if one is nearby. *'Superhuman Strength: '''Chizuru is stronger than the average man, something that shocks Hijikata when he sees her in action. *'Superhuman Reflexes: Chizuru's reflexes are enhanced to great levels, allowing her to take on very fast Tvars. *'Superhuman Durability: '''Chizuru is able to take blows from very strong Tvars and recover in seconds despite her small stature. *'Superhuman Agility: Chizuru is very agile, being able to do flips along with other moves when fighting. *'Magic: '''Chizuru, as a Chosen, is able to use spells and potions to defeat Tvars along with artifacts blessed by magic. She is incredibly skilled in potion-making due to her skill in cooking. *'Premonition: Chizuru posseses the ability to see the future and past, though her ability is stronger when she is holding a object belonging to the person. *'Martial Arts: '''Chizuru took martial arts when she was in high school at the instance of her mother, but her new status as a Chosen enhances her skills. *'Kendo: Chizuru also took kendo, resulting in her being skilled with a sword and able to fight off Tvars with one. *'''Medical Skills: '''As a nurse, Chizuru possesses knowledge of medicine and can easily fix broken bones and lacerations, she also can easily determine curses and is very adept at both traditional Japanese and Western medicine due to her father's influence (though it's not something she likes to admit). Relationships Family Inessa Yukimura Chizuru was very close with her mother and loved her deeply, and as a result was very angry at her father for leaving her mother who he claimed to love so much. She witnessed her house in Tokyo burn down with her mother in it, as she was caught in it too before her mother pushed her out a nearby window and faintly recalls a man dressed in black leaving the house, her mother's killer. She was haunted by it for months, and was forced to leave Japan in order to forget the memories and nightmares and it still deeply affects her. Koudou Yukimura Chizuru has a hatred towards her father for abandoning her, her mother and Melanie and possesses a strained relationship with him, stating multiple times "he died the day he abandoned us". She also despises being compared to him, and hates to admit that he inspired her to become a nurse. She is very reluncant to rememeber him as her father and their happy memories, for fear she will simply break down. Melanie Yukimura Chizuru had to act like a mother to Melanie at a young age due to their mother having to work or hunt Tvars. As a result, Chizuru is very strict with Melanie, something that strains their relationship and frustrates Melanie at times. She is very impressed with Melanie's skill in technology and comments that "without her, we'd be screwed". Melanie, though she loves her sister, admits to being jealous of her and even resenting her when she took off for Portland and didn't fight for her to come with her. She also comments that she missed having Chizuru as "her partner in mischief". Melanie fully supports Chizuru and Hijikata's relationship, stating that he is the only guy Chizuru has looked twice at and will not hesitate to defend him to Kazama, who she despises for only wanting her sister to bear his children. Category:Chosen Category:Female